Welcome Champions All
by Robinrulz
Summary: This is the second part of Winner Takes All with the Tournament of Heroines.
1. Welcome Champions All

Note: I do not own Teen Titans. All rights reserved. Now lets move on...

This is my first Teen Titans story so please don't be mean if I don't do well.

Winner Take All Part 2 

"Welcome champions all. You are here by invited to compete in Tournament of Heroines!". "Raven," said Starfire. "Yeah?" replied Raven. "I have a bad feeling about this". "Do not worry young champion, this is merely a game of friendly competition," said the Master of Games. "So we're just here to compete against one another for fun?" Raven asked. "Correct," said the Master of Games. "Let's play. Can we Raven?" Starfire asked. "Sure, why not," Raven replied. "Terra, you are here" said Starfire. "Yup, I'm here too," replied Terra.

"The Tournament of Heroines, a friendly competition, between the world's greatest heroines" said the Master of Games. "Starfire, a fierce fighter capable of firing extremely powerful energy blasts from her hands and can use flight. Raven, a girl with a mystical power over inanimate objects. Terra, the small teenage girl with amazing earth moving abilities. Blackfire, sister of Starfire and gifted with equal powers of her sister. Jinx, a sorceress that casts hexes on victims, subjecting them to the worst of luck. Wave, the young teen with a very loud voice. Gust, gifted with control over wind. And Wondergirl, the girl with amazing strength and an unbreakable lasso. "Here are the match-ups. Starfire vs. Gust. Raven vs. Blackfire. Terra vs. Jinx. And Wave vs. Wondergirl. Get ready for tomorrow's battles. Good night!" He vanished without another word.

"Blackfire, what are you doing here. Why are you not in prison?" Starfire asked. "Well it wasn't my fault, I just got zapped out" Blackfire replied. "And you will not be staying" Starfire said. "What's the matter Star, afraid of me beating you?" Starfire said back. "NO I AM NOT!" Starfire shouted back. "And why are you here?" Raven asked. "Who cares?" Jinx replied. "I suppose we should go to bed now?" Starfire asked. "I guess so," said Terra. Starfire left with a glare at Blackfire.

Well that's all for this chapter. Keep checking for more.


	2. Starfire vs Gust

**Starfire vs. Gust**

**Once everyone woke up, they got zapped to each of their places. Now this is battle 1.**

**Starfire vs. Gust**

**Arena: A wide-open field with an invisible force field surrounding it.**

**"BEGIN!" Gust immediately started flying and shifting the wind in all different directions, sending Starfire all over the place. She stopped and Starfire was falling. She quickly flew up and hit Gust in the gut. This time Gust was falling. She made the wind blow her upward, retrieving her balance. Starfire shot many starbolts at Gust, but she just made the wind knock them away form her direction. "You'll have to do better than that," said Gust. "Fine then, I shall," replied Starfire. She charged toward her, but was getting pushed back by the wind. Starfire tried with all her might to get to Gust, but she was pushed back down to the ground. She just lay there pretending to be beat. Gust hovered down and stood next to her. Starfire tripped Gust causing her to fall. Starfire got up and saw that Gust was just about to unleash her power. Quickly, Starfire grabbed onto Gust's shirt and they both flew into the air. Starfire released her and shot a continuous laser beam out of her eyes. Gust tried to resist but noticed that she was hurting herself even more, so she let herself fall to the floor. She made wind drop her gently, but she could not get up. She disappeared with a great flash.**

**Winner: Starfire!**

**So that's the end of round 1! Come back for more and please review.**


	3. Raven vs Blackfire

Oh yea I forgot to mention that I own Wave and Gust.  
Round 2 

**Raven vs. Blackfire**

**Arena: An old warehouse.**

**"BEGIN!" Raven was sneaking from box to box, unnoticed by Blackfire of where she was. "Come out and play Raven," Blackfire said with a chuckle. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said Raven. With that she picked up two crates and shot them at Blackfire. Blackfire quickly dodged with two back flips. She shot starbolts at Raven and Raven fell onto the floor. "You'll pay for that," Raven said as she flew into the air. Raven covered Blackfire with her mystical power. She made Blackfire soar up into the air and hit the ceiling and fall. Blackfire landed with a thud. Blackfire straitened herself and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. "So you wanna play rough huh?" Blackfire said. She flew straight into Raven and watched her fall. Once she landed, Blackfire shot a laser beam out of her eyes. Raven stood up and flew at Blackfire who was now standing on the floor. Blackfire did a forward flip over Raven, grabbed Raven's shoulders behind her, and flinged her at the wall. Raven hit the wall upside-down and fell. Blackfire chuckled and shot a starbolt at her. Raven disappeared with a giant flash.**

**Winner: Blackfire!**

**I apologize to all of you Raven fans. I'm really sorry.**


	4. Terra vs Jinx

**Ok continuing.**

**Round 3**

**Terra vs. Jinx**

**Arena: A cave with a metal objects on the ceiling and floor.**

**"BEGIN!" "Well it looks like there's an addition to the team huh?" Jinx asked. "You got that right," replied Terra. Jinx shot a wave of "bad luck" energy out of her fingers right above Terra. "A bit rusty on the aim aren't you?" said Terra. "Not quite," replied Jinx. Terra looked back, startled to see a giant metal box was about to fall onto her. She quickly jumped out of the way, the metal box missing her by less than a centimeter. Terra stood up and made a part of the wall come toward Jinx who was in front of her. Unfortunately for Terra, Jinx saw it coming and ducked. It was coming right toward Terra! Terra slowed down the force of the push, only knocking her to the ground, not too unharmed. "Now its her turn to get knocked down" thought Terra. Terra hit Jinx, knocking her into the floor. She lifted part of the floor rising Jinx to the very top of the cave. Terra jumped onto a rock and flew up to where Jinx was. She caught Jinx's leg and was flying with Jinx hanging by it. She dropped Jinx to the ground high enough to beat her, low enough not to kill her. Jinx vanished with a giant flash.**

**Winner: Terra!**

**Thanks for reading this. Check back for more!**


	5. Wave vs Wondergirl

To all of you Teen Titans fans out there, how are you doing? I'm almost ready to do the Semi-Finals!

**Round 4**

**Wave vs. Wondergirl**

**Arena: A circular orb with flashing lights.**

**"BEGIN!" Wave immediately yelled and knocked Wondergirl down who was holding her ears. Wondergirl got up and hit Wave, causing her to get winded. This gave Wondergirl time to fight Wave without her screaming. Once Wave recovered, she screamed so loud that it blasted Wondergirl to the other side of the orb, knocking her into the wall. Wondergirl took out her lasso. She had an idea. Wondergirl charged toward Wave. Wave started screaming but Wondergirl resisted. She threw her lasso and wrapped it around Wave's mouth. Wave muffled and tried desperately to break the rope, but it was no use. Wondergirl attacked her and Wave fell to the ground. She disappeared with a great flash.**

**Winner: Wondergirl!**

**Sorry this one wasn't as good as the others. I couldn't think of anything else. Check back for the Semi-Finals!**


	6. Meetings

**Yay! Semi-Finals! What happens next?**

**"Terra! You have won," said Starfire while giving her a giant hug. "But it looks like Raven didn't" said Terra. "Congratulations remaining champions!" exclaimed the Master of Games, "Very well done. You have survived". "What do you mean?" Terra asked. "I mean you are going to the next rounds. You're friends are very safe, I assure you" said the Master of Games. "Very well then" said Starfire. "Again, congratulations young champions," said the Master of Games, "Prepare for the Semi-Finals". Here are the matchups. Starfire vs. Blackfire and Terra vs. Wondergirl. Again he disappeared. "Hello fellow champions and my sister," said Starfire with a mean look at Blackfire, "My name is Starfire and you must be Wondergirl". "Pleased to meet you Starfire," said Wondergirl. "And you must be Blackfire. Starfire told me about you," said Terra. "Oh, did she. Well I'm flattered," said Blackfire. "Well next round it looks like you're going to be flattened!" she said to herself. "Wondergirl, this is Terra," Starfire said. "Hi Terra. You have a good friend here," said Wondergirl. "Well thanks. It was really nice to meet you too," said Terra.**

**Champions, prepare for the Semi-Finals. They are about to begin!" said the Master of Games.**

**Semi-Finals! Oooooh! I'm writing short chapters so they don't annoy you. If you want me to write them longer then just post!**


End file.
